Bone's Life
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Fiction tournant autour de tout les Sans et Papyrus (même si je pense faire principalement du UnderFell et du UnderSwap) ... Hum ... En fait, je ne sais absolument pas comment résumé cette fic. Après tout, j'écris juste des moments dans le vie de nos squelettes favoris ! xD Tentative d'humour et d'émotion. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

Coucouuuu !

J'ai retrouvé cette fic dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur ! Ca m'a vraiment surprise ! J'avais totalement oublié son existence xD

Donc ... Le but de cette fic, c'est seulement de raconter des moments dans la vie des Sans et Papyrus (de UnderTale, UnderFell, UnderSwap etc ..)

Voilà, bonne lecture xD

* * *

Sans était seul dans sa chambre. Avec une mine boudeuse, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à lui. Pas un bruit. Il grogna et tourna la tête vers une photo de son frère, posée sur sa table de chevet. Il s'en saisit et la regarda longuement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent :

" Oh, regardez-moi ! Je suis Papyrus ! S'exclama-t-il en imitant grossièrement la voix de son ainé. Je vais voir ma Muffet chérie et boire avec elle jusqu'au matin ! Parce que ... "

Il s'arrêta. Sa colère disparut, remplacée par la tristesse. Le cœur serré, il baissa la tête.

" Parce que ... je ne veux pas rester avec toi, Sans ..."

Il serra les dents. Tremblant, il enlaça la photo, les larmes aux yeux. Il retint un sanglot. Après tout, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Son frère faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas au petit squelette de lui dicter sa conduite. Mais quand même ... Papyrus sortait énormément. Ainsi, ils passaient très peu - voir plus du tout - de temps ensemble. C'était rageant.  
Sans essuya ses joues trempées par les larmes. Mince ... Mince, mince, mince ... Voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant !

" Crétin !" S'écria-t-il.

Il balança la photo de son frère. Le cadre se brisa au contact du sol, dans un horrible bruit de craquement. Sans regretta immédiatement son geste. Il se leva précipitamment et s'agenouilla près de l'objet.

" Sans ? "

Le petit sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son visage se décomposa : Papyrus était là, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une mine surprise.

" P ... Papy ... bégaya le cadet.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

L'ainé s'approcha de lui, regardant le cadre toujours au sol.

"... Rien ... Il ne s'est rien passé ..." Répondit Sans en baissant les yeux.

Il mentait très mal. Le fumeur resta septique et regarda à nouveau au sol. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la photo le représentant.

"... Sans ? fit-il en regardant de nouveau son frère. J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
— N ... Non ! C'est moi ... Je ... "

La voix du bleu se fit plus basse :

" Je suis désolé ... "

Papyrus n'insista pas. Son cadet ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette état ...

" Eh, Frisk a organisé une fête avec nos doubles ! Tu veux venir ?" Annonça-t-il en en souriant.

Sans releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Un sourire illumina ensuite son visage et il s'exclama, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur :

" Oh ouai ! Complètement !  
— Cool. Allons y tout de suite alors ! "

Puis il lui caressa la tête et quitta la pièce. Sans ne perdit pas son sourire et le suivit gaiement


	2. Chapter 2

U.T = Undertale  
U.F = UnderFell  
U.S = UnderSwap

A noter que Frisk sera une fille dans cette fiction, et qu'elle n'a pas de quelconque double ! Voilà voilà :3

* * *

Papyrus se demandait encore comment il avait pu se faire entrainer là-dedans. Bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur, il était d'une humeur massacrante, lançant des regards noirs au reste de la pièce. Attention ! Le Papyrus en question n'était autre que le Papyrus de Underfell ! Donc rien à voir avec notre adorable squelette d'Undertale, ou bien encore le flemmard de Underswap ! Même si ces deux là étaient effectivement présent... Laissez moi vous expliquez :

U.T Toriel et Frisk avaient eut l'idée d'organiser une fête pour ... eu ... pour ...

Bref. On s'en fou. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elles avaient voulut organiser une fête ! Mais attention, pas une petite fiesta toute pourrit ! Je vous parle d'une IMMENSE fête ! Et pour une IMMENSE fête, il faut BEAUCOUP d'invités ! C'est pourquoi les deux femmes avaient envoyé des invitations à leurs amis de UnderTale, UnderSwap et UnderFell ! Personne n'avait refusé et tout le monde se trouvait à présent réunit dans le château de U.T Asgore !

Donc ... voilà où en était notre cher Papyrus de UnderFell. Seul dans son coin, il réfléchissait encore et encore au _comment_ il s'était fait entrainé là-dedans. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter l'invitation : il ne s'entendait pas avec ses "camarades" d'UnderFell et ceux des autres mondes l'exaspérait (en particulier ses doubles, dont il avait particulièrement honte). Bon, il devait bien l'avouer ... il appréciait un peu la petite humaine, Frisk. Mais juste un peu ! Donc, pas de quoi accepté de participer à cette stupide fête !

Au fond, U.F Papyrus savait très bien pourquoi il était venu -bien qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'avouer à voix haute-. C'était pour son frère. Pour le Sans d'Underfell. Lorsque celui-ci avait vu l'invitation, son visage s'était illuminé. Il avait clairement envie d'aller à cette fête. Alors... le cadet n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait laissé accepter.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, ennuyé à mourir, pendant que son ainé s'amusait avec leur abrutis de doubles de UnderSwap ! Putain... Pile ceux que U.F Papyrus ne pouvait pas voir en peinture !  
Le grand squelette pesta en détournant le regard. Il ne comprenait pas... comment tout le monde pouvait être si heureux, détendu... en particulier ceux de son monde ! Après tout, UnderFell était le pire endroit de tout les temps ! Ceux qui y habitaient vivaient un enfers ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la majorité des habitants étaient des êtres méprisables ! Comme lui !

U.F Papyrus se figea. Non ... Pas _comme lui_. Lui ... Il était pire que tout. La preuve : ceux se son monde participaient à la fête et s'entendaient avec les autres invités. Et lui ... il était seul.

Ça ne le changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, après tout. Quoique ... D'habitude, il avait son frère avec lui. Certes, leur relation était catastrophique. Mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Certes, il criait sans cesse sur son ainé, mais au moins ils étaient semble. Certes, il en venait parfois à la violence, mais ... mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

U.F Papyrus reporta son attention sur son frère qui était en train de rire. Jamais l'ainé n'avait semblé aussi heureux. Sûrement parce quand temps normal, il ne l'était pas ... Le squelette à la cicatrice soupira. Il savait très bien que son comportement était inexcusable, qu'il était sans aucun doute le pire frère du monde ... Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il était né et avait vécu dans un monde où la règle d'or était "Tué ou être tué". Un monde où n'importe qui pouvait vous poignardez dans le dos. En bref, ce n'était pas un monde où on apprend à être tendre et affectueux. Ce n'était pas un monde où on apprend à dire, ou montrer, clairement ses sentiments.

"Alors, on rêvasse ?" Lui demanda une voix amusée.

Il grogna. C'était son double de UnderSwap, aussi détendu qu'à l'accoutumé, mains dans les poches et cigarette dans la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda celui d'UnderFell avec froideur.  
— Discuter un peu. J'ai vu que t'étais tout seul.  
— Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie."

U.S Papyrus sourit un peu plus puis vint aussi s'appuyer contre le mur. Celui à la cicatrice fit un pas sur le côté, ne voulant pas être trop proche de ce... flemmard.

"Dis, j'ai remarqué que ton frère utilisait peu son bras gauche." Commenta le dit flemmard.

U.F Papyrus se figea. Si il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute pâlit.

"Je suppose que t'y es pour quelque chose. Comme presque à chaque fois, en fait. Continua le fumeur.  
— Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Rétorqua celui d'UnderFell.  
— Ben ... je considère ton frère comme le mien. Alors c'est normal que je mettes mon grain de sel.  
— Ce n'est pas ton frère.  
— C'est tout comme."

Celui à la cicatrice le regarda brusquement, une colère froide émanant de lui :

"Non. Ce n'est pas ton frère. Répéta-t-il.  
— Si. Je lui ai déjà proposé de venir vivre à UnderSwap."

... Quoi ?  
U.F Papyrus sentit son visage se décomposé tandis qu'il restait muet de stupeur.

"Et il a accepté." Acheva celui en sweat, moqueur.

... Non. Non, c'était impossible. Le squelette d'UnderFell ne pouvait pas y croire. Son frère ne lui ferait pas ça. Il ... Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas tout seul.

N'est-ce pas ... ?

Mais le fumeur semblait parfaitement sérieux, le narguant même avec un grand sourire.  
U.F Papyrus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Quelque chose se rompant dans sa gorge, mais aussi dans son âme. Arriva alors ce qu'il n'était pas arrivé depuis des années : celui à la cicatrice voulut pleurer.  
Sans un mot et avec violence, il quitta brusquement la pièce, bousculant son double au passage. La porte claqua bruyamment.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressentit ça ? Très franchement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
Sa mâchoire tremblotait. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer.

"Patron !" Entendit-il subitement.

Il se stoppa, surpris. Se retournant, il aperçut son frère courir vers lui.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Lui demanda Papyrus.

Il avait tenté de paraître aussi méchant qu'à l'accoutumé mais ... sa voix était faible, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité.  
Sans le rattrapa enfin. Il semblait inquiet. Le regard du plus grand glissa sur son bras gauche. La phrase de son double lui revint à l'esprit : " _j'ai remarqué que ton frère utilisait peu son bras gauche_ ". Papyrus se sentit mal. Le fumeur avait eu raison : c'était de sa faute si son ainé était blessé. Quelques jours auparavant ... il s'était de nouveau énervé contre lui et l'avait frappé. Il s'était cependant arrêté net lorsqu'il avait entendu un craquement. Il avait ... faillit brisé le bras de Sans.

Et après il s'étonnait que son frère veuille partir ? La bonne blague. Papyrus se sentait ridicule.

" S ... SwapPap m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait raconté. Lui dit son frère.  
— C'est bon, pas la peine de revenir là-dessus." Répondit le cadet.

Papyrus lui retourna le dos et reprit sa route. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de parler de ça. Si ils commençaient à en parler ... il allait craquer. Il en était persuadé.

" Qu ... Attendez Patron !" l'interpella Sans.

Il ne l'écouta pas, allant même jusqu'à accélérer le pas. Le plus petit le suivait, ne semblant pas près de la lâcher.

"Patron !" Insista l'ainé.

Aucune réponse. Leurs rôles s'inversèrent alors. Sans perdit patience.

"Papyrus !" Cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

L'interpellé fut stoppé avec surprise. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années ... Que son frère hausse ainsi le ton contre lui.

"Je ne vais nulle part ! Je reste avec toi !" Cria encore l'ainé.

Papyrus écarquilla les yeux et le regarda :

"Mais ... L'autre flemmard m'a dit que ...  
— Il dirait n'importe quoi pour te faire réagir ! Tu ... Tu le sais pourtant !"

Sans avait perdu son assurance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cadet avait cru aussi facilement le squelette de UnderSwap. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il ... pourquoi il semblait tellement déboussolé. Le Papyrus de UnderFell n'était pourtant pas dupe, et il laissait peu de place aux sentiments. C'était donc déstabilisant de le voir ainsi...

De son côté, le plus jeune ... avait envie de disparaitre sous terre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi pathétique. Lui, le grand Papyrus, le squelette le plus craint de tout UnderFell, venait de paniqué suite à de stupides mensonges venant de son abruti de flemmard de double. Mais malgré ça ... il ne parvenait pas à être en colère. Il était juste ... perdu.

" Pourquoi tu ne pars pas pour UnderSwap ... ? Tu serais accepté sans hésitation là-bas ... "

Sans sembla surpris par la question, puis embarrassé. Il baissa les yeux, son visage prenant une jolie couleur rougeâtre.

"Je ... Je peux pas abandonner mon petit frère, quand même ..." répondit-il.

Papyrus n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait "Petit frère". Il n'aimait pas non plus lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom. En fait, il n'aimait pas quand il s'adressait à lui familièrement. Il trouvait ça gênant, et ça lui donnait l'impression de perdre le contrôle des choses. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé -ordonné plutôt- à son ainé de l'appelé "Patron", "Bosse" ou "Maitre".  
Mais aujourd'hui ... Ça lui procura un étrange sentiment. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Le soulagement, sans doute.

Sans releva les yeux pour le regarder. Il hésita. Puis... Il l'enlaça. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son cadet se figea, n'ayant jamais reçut une telle marque d'affection. Et à vrai dire, l'ainé appréhenda. Son frère allait-il le frapper ?

Et bien non. Absolument pas. Au contraire, même : Papyrus répondit à son étreinte.

"Je ne veux pas ... être tout seul ... Avoua alors le plus grand. Je ... je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ..."

Il ne pleurait pas mais un sanglot s'était fait entendre dans sa voix. Sans resserra un peu plus sa prise. Son cadet voulait avoir l'air dur. Il voulait être craint de tous. Mais lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, on découvrait que tout ceci n'était qu'une carapace. Que derrière se masque de mépris se cachait un squelette terrifié par la solitude et l'abandon.

"Tu ne seras jamais seul ... Dit doucement l'ainé. C'est promis ... "


End file.
